Maze Runner - Umwege
by k0t4
Summary: Heyyy, ich hoffe euch gefällt meine Geschichte. Über Rückmeldungen, Anregungen und neue Ideen würde ich mich sehr freuen. xoxo (Die Rechte an Maze Runner gehören nicht mir, sondern James Dashner.)
1. Kennenlernen

Ein Krachen. Ein Poltern. Dann werde ich gegen die Wand geschleudert. Es geht alles so schnell. Das kalte, scharfe Metall schneidet in meine Haut, als ich gegen die Käfig ähnliche Wand schleudere. Einer der Kisten prallte gegen mich. Ich sehe wie mein Blut von der Kiste tropfte, dann betrachtete ich meinen Arm, von dem das Blut stammt. Ich musste schlucken. Es war so viel. Und so rot. Ich konnte kein Blut sehen. Aber ich musste mich zusammen reisen. Was könnte ich nehmen um es zu verbinden? Ist hier den nirgendwo etwas Verband? Hektisch schau ich mich um, durch wühle eine der Kisten. Nichts! Verdammt! Ich entschließe mich, die Ärmel meines Shirts zu zerreißen und als Verband zu nutzen. Es tut kurz weh, aber ich werde es überstehen. Als ich endlich alles verbunden hatte, bemerke ich, wie der Aufzug schneller geworden ist. Und schneller! Und als ich schon dachte, ich würde zerquetscht werden, bremst der Aufzug ab und ein gleisend, helles Licht scheint mir entgegen. Die Sonne! Ich kneife die Augen zu und halte mir eine Hand vors Gesicht. Ich bin etwas nervös. Was wird mich erwarten? Ich spüre wie mein Herz klopft und dann, aussetzt! Der Aufzug ist stehen geblieben, auf einer Lichtung. Und um mich herum steht eine Gruppe von Teenagern. Sie alle schauen mich misstrauisch an. Ich blinzle ihnen entgegen, das helle Licht der Sonne blendet mich immer noch, mein Kopf tut weh und mein Arme brennt. Ich versuche mich auf meine Hände zu stützen, doch rutsche gleich wieder weg und falle hin. Die Gruppe lacht, hört jedoch sofort wieder auf, als einer von ihnen eine Hand Bewegung macht. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, es sind alles nur Jungen. Kein einziges Mädchen ist unter ihnen. Ich schaue sie alle verdutz an. Und sie alle schauen verdutz zurück. Jetzt ist aber auch mal gut! Hört auf zu glotzen! Ich will in meinen Gedanken mich noch weiter aufregen, als ein anderer Junge, mit blond-roten Haaren, auf mich zu kommt und mir die Hand reicht. Etwas gekünzelt lächelt er mich an. Ich lächle zurück, wenn auch etwas gekünzelt. Was soll das? Will mir den keiner sagen warum ich hier bin? Aber warum auch, lacht doch einfach alle so doof weiter! "Wie lange willst du da denn noch sitzen?" fragt der Junge mich genervt. Ich stoße Luft aus. Was denkst du wer du bist? "Ich kann solange hier sitzen wie ich will!" meckere ich ihn an. Er verdreht die Augen und greift meine Hand, die anderen Jungen lachen. Der Junge schaut sie scharf an, sofort hören sie auf zu lachen. Dann schaut er mich wieder an und mit einem Ruck steh ich auf meinen Füßen. Dann zieht er mich hinter sich her. Nach ein paar Metern bleibe ich jedoch stehen. Ich meine, was bildet der sich ein? Und wo bringt er mich hin? "Was ist den? Warum bleibst du stehen?" fragt er genervt. "Wo gehen wir hin?" frage ich genervt und etwas zickig zurück. "Zu Alby" er rollt mit den Augen, nimmt wieder meine Hand und zieht mich hinter sich her. Wer ist den Alby? Und als hätte er meine Gedanken gehört, antwortet er, Alby sei eine Art von Anführer. Er erklärt, dass wir uns auf einer Lichtung befinden, die von 4 großen Mauern umgeben ist. Es gibt Schlaff Plätze, eine Küche und vieles mehr. Ich denke über all dies nach. Was ist wohl außerhalb dieser Mauern? Bevor ich jedoch fragen kann, stolpere ich über eine Wurzel. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt das wir uns schon im Wald befinden. Der Junge lacht, als er sieht wie ich auf dem Boden liege. "Alles okay?" Ich nicke und versuche mich auf zu rappeln. Dieser Strunk! Warum lacht er den jetzt? Findet er es lustig, wenn andere sich weh tun? Ich funkele ihn finster an. Das ganze hier geht mir so auf die Nerven! Kann mir nicht einer sagen, was hier los ist? "Wie heißt du eigentlich?" fragt er unbekümmert, als interessiere es ihn gar nicht, das ich mich gerade lang gelegt habe. "Meinen Namen?" Er nickt, ich schüttele den Kopf. Warum weiß ich meinen Namen nicht? "Keine Sorge, das geht vielen so." sagt er und will sich um drehen. Dann hält er jedoch inne, dreht sich zu mir und sagt:" Ich bin übrigens Newt." Er lächelt. Es ist ein sehr schönes Lächeln. Mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen wie sie schön sein Lächeln ist. Ich lächle zurück. Meins ist wahrscheinlich nicht so schön wie seins. Und eine Weile stehen wie hier so, lächelnd. Vorbeigehende hätten bestimmt gedacht mit uns stimme etwas nicht. Bei diesem Gedanken muss ich lachen. "Warum lachst du?" Etwas verwirrt schaut Newt mich an. "Warum sollte ich nicht?" frage ich, etwas zu schnippisch zurück. Newt sieht mich nur schief an und läuft dann weiter. In Gedanken verfluche ich mich. Warum kann ich denn nicht nett sein? Ich trete gegen einen Baumstumpf und bereue es so gleich. Verdammt tut das weh! Und als sich der Schmerz endlich gelegt hat, merke ich, das Newt weg ist. Er ist weiter gelaufen. Er dachte bestimmt ich würde ihm folgen. Oh nein! Ich kenne mich hier nicht aus! Und kennen tu ich auch niemanden! Kurz gerate ich in Panik. Doch zum Glück kommt Newt hinter dem nächsten Baum hervor. "Was machst du den noch hier?" Ich atme tief aus. Glück gehabt. "Ich ... ähm ... suche Trolle ?" Wow, eine der dämlichsten Antworten die es in der Geschichte der dämlichsten Antworten geben wird. Doch er lacht und erklärt mir, der einzige Troll hier sei Gally. Ich muss auch lachen. Dann nimmt Newt mich wieder bei der Hand. Sie ist so warm, und weich. Kurz setzt mein Herz und alles um mich herum aus. Dann merke ich wie Newt mich mit sich zieht. Irgendwie ist es schon süß, wie er sich um mich kümmert. Und so laufen wir eine Weile hintereinander und nebeneinander her. Still schweigend. Solange bis wir an eine wackelige, morsche Hütte kommen. Ich sehe zu Newt, er sieht jedoch starr auf die Hütte. Gehen wir jetzt endlich rein? Er lässt meine Hand los und geht auf die Hütte zu. Ich will ihm folgen, doch er signalisiert mir ich solle vor der Tür warten.

*Newts Sicht*

Warum lacht sie den jetzt? Sehe ich so furchtbar aus? Doch auf meine frage, bekomme ich nur eine zickige Gegenfrage. Mädchen sind so kompliziert! Ich sehe sie schief an. Aber ich erwarte keine Antwort. Bevor sie reagieren kann, laufe ich schon weiter. In Gedanken verfluche ich mich. Warum gehe ich den jetzt auch weg? Ich bin so ein Strunk. Ich schlage mit der Faust gegen einen Baum. Verdammt tut das weh. Und nicht nur der Schlag gegen den Baum. Ich kann einfach nicht mit Mädchen. Ich sollte zurück. Sie kennt sich hier ja gar nicht aus. Dann muss ich zurück. Hinter dem nächsten Baum sehe ich sie. "Was machst du den noch hier?" frage ich sie. Ich bemerke wie sie ehrleichtert ausatmet. Anscheinend hat meine Abwesenheit sie in Panik versetzt. Sie sieht mich an. Auf ihre süße-genervte Art. "Ich ... ähm ... suche Trolle?" Schnell Newt, sag etwas lustiges. "Der einzige Troll hier ist Gally". Wir müssen beide lachen und ich traue mich endlich, ihre Hand in meine zu nehmen. Sie ist so warm. Eine Weile steht sie so da, dann ziehe ich sie einfach mit mir. Und so laufen wir eine Weile hintereinander und nebeneinander her. Still schweigend, ohne jedes Wort. Bis wir an der wackeligen Versammlungs-Hütte ankommen. Aus meinen Augenwinkeln sehe ich, wie sie mich ansieht, mit ihren schönen, Haselnuss, braunen Augen. Ich lasse ihre Hand los und gehe auf die Tür zu. Sie will mir folgen, doch ihr zeige ihr, sie soll vor der Tür warten. Drinnen treffe ich auf Alby und neben ihm, Gally!


	2. Gally?

Ein Krachen. Ein Poltern. Dann werde ich gegen die Wand geschleudert. Es geht alles so schnell. Das kalte, scharfe Metall schneidet in meine Haut, als ich gegen die Käfig ähnliche Wand schleudere. Einer der Kisten prallte gegen mich. Ich sehe wie mein Blut von der Kiste tropfte, dann betrachtete ich meinen Arm, von dem das Blut stammt. Ich musste schlucken. Es war so viel. Und so rot. Ich konnte kein Blut sehen. Aber ich musste mich zusammen reisen. Was könnte ich nehmen um es zu verbinden? Ist hier den nirgendwo etwas Verband? Hektisch schau ich mich um, durch wühle eine der Kisten. Nichts! Verdammt! Ich entschließe mich, die Ärmel meines Shirts zu zerreißen und als Verband zu nutzen. Es tut kurz weh, aber ich werde es überstehen. Als ich endlich alles verbunden hatte, bemerke ich, wie der Aufzug schneller geworden ist. Und schneller! Und als ich schon dachte, ich würde zerquetscht werden, bremst der Aufzug ab und ein gleisend, helles Licht scheint mir entgegen. Die Sonne! Ich kneife die Augen zu und halte mir eine Hand vors Gesicht. Ich bin etwas nervös. Was wird mich erwarten? Ich spüre wie mein Herz klopft und dann, aussetzt! Der Aufzug ist stehen geblieben, auf einer Lichtung. Und um mich herum steht eine Gruppe von Teenagern. Sie alle schauen mich misstrauisch an. Ich blinzle ihnen entgegen, das helle Licht der Sonne blendet mich immer noch, mein Kopf tut weh und mein Arme brennt. Ich versuche mich auf meine Hände zu stützen, doch rutsche gleich wieder weg und falle hin. Die Gruppe lacht, hört jedoch sofort wieder auf, als einer von ihnen eine Hand Bewegung macht. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, es sind alles nur Jungen. Kein einziges Mädchen ist unter ihnen. Ich schaue sie alle verdutz an. Und sie alle schauen verdutz zurück. Jetzt ist aber auch mal gut! Hört auf zu glotzen! Ich will in meinen Gedanken mich noch weiter aufregen, als ein anderer Junge, mit blond-roten Haaren, auf mich zu kommt und mir die Hand reicht. Etwas gekünzelt lächelt er mich an. Ich lächle zurück, wenn auch etwas gekünzelt. Was soll das? Will mir den keiner sagen warum ich hier bin? Aber warum auch, lacht doch einfach alle so doof weiter! "Wie lange willst du da denn noch sitzen?" fragt der Junge mich genervt. Ich stoße Luft aus. Was denkst du wer du bist? "Ich kann solange hier sitzen wie ich will!" meckere ich ihn an. Er verdreht die Augen und greift meine Hand, die anderen Jungen lachen. Der Junge schaut sie scharf an, sofort hören sie auf zu lachen. Dann schaut er mich wieder an und mit einem Ruck steh ich auf meinen Füßen. Dann zieht er mich hinter sich her. Nach ein paar Metern bleibe ich jedoch stehen. Ich meine, was bildet der sich ein? Und wo bringt er mich hin? "Was ist den? Warum bleibst du stehen?" fragt er genervt. "Wo gehen wir hin?" frage ich genervt und etwas zickig zurück. "Zu Alby" er rollt mit den Augen, nimmt wieder meine Hand und zieht mich hinter sich her. Wer ist den Alby? Und als hätte er meine Gedanken gehört, antwortet er, Alby sei eine Art von Anführer. Er erklärt, dass wir uns auf einer Lichtung befinden, die von 4 großen Mauern umgeben ist. Es gibt Schlaff Plätze, eine Küche und vieles mehr. Ich denke über all dies nach. Was ist wohl außerhalb dieser Mauern? Bevor ich jedoch fragen kann, stolpere ich über eine Wurzel. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt das wir uns schon im Wald befinden. Der Junge lacht, als er sieht wie ich auf dem Boden liege. "Alles okay?" Ich nicke und versuche mich auf zu rappeln. Dieser Strunk! Warum lacht er den jetzt? Findet er es lustig, wenn andere sich weh tun? Ich funkele ihn finster an. Das ganze hier geht mir so auf die Nerven! Kann mir nicht einer sagen, was hier los ist? "Wie heißt du eigentlich?" fragt er unbekümmert, als interessiere es ihn gar nicht, das ich mich gerade lang gelegt habe. "Meinen Namen?" Er nickt, ich schüttele den Kopf. Warum weiß ich meinen Namen nicht? "Keine Sorge, das geht vielen so." sagt er und will sich um drehen. Dann hält er jedoch inne, dreht sich zu mir und sagt:" Ich bin übrigens Newt." Er lächelt. Es ist ein sehr schönes Lächeln. Mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen wie sie schön sein Lächeln ist. Ich lächle zurück. Meins ist wahrscheinlich nicht so schön wie seins. Und eine Weile stehen wie hier so, lächelnd. Vorbeigehende hätten bestimmt gedacht mit uns stimme etwas nicht. Bei diesem Gedanken muss ich lachen. "Warum lachst du?" Etwas verwirrt schaut Newt mich an. "Warum sollte ich nicht?" frage ich, etwas zu schnippisch zurück. Newt sieht mich nur schief an und läuft dann weiter. In Gedanken verfluche ich mich. Warum kann ich denn nicht nett sein? Ich trete gegen einen Baumstumpf und bereue es so gleich. Verdammt tut das weh! Und als sich der Schmerz endlich gelegt hat, merke ich, das Newt weg ist. Er ist weiter gelaufen. Er dachte bestimmt ich würde ihm folgen. Oh nein! Ich kenne mich hier nicht aus! Und kennen tu ich auch niemanden! Kurz gerate ich in Panik. Doch zum Glück kommt Newt hinter dem nächsten Baum hervor. "Was machst du den noch hier?" Ich atme tief aus. Glück gehabt. "Ich ... ähm ... suche Trolle ?" Wow, eine der dämlichsten Antworten die es in der Geschichte der dämlichsten Antworten geben wird. Doch er lacht und erklärt mir, der einzige Troll hier sei Gally. Ich muss auch lachen. Dann nimmt Newt mich wieder bei der Hand. Sie ist so warm, und weich. Kurz setzt mein Herz und alles um mich herum aus. Dann merke ich wie Newt mich mit sich zieht. Irgendwie ist es schon süß, wie er sich um mich kümmert. Und so laufen wir eine Weile hintereinander und nebeneinander her. Still schweigend. Solange bis wir an eine wackelige, morsche Hütte kommen. Ich sehe zu Newt, er sieht jedoch starr auf die Hütte. Gehen wir jetzt endlich rein? Er lässt meine Hand los und geht auf die Hütte zu. Ich will ihm folgen, doch er signalisiert mir ich solle vor der Tür warten.

*Newts Sicht*

Warum lacht sie den jetzt? Sehe ich so furchtbar aus? Doch auf meine frage, bekomme ich nur eine zickige Gegenfrage. Mädchen sind so kompliziert! Ich sehe sie schief an. Aber ich erwarte keine Antwort. Bevor sie reagieren kann, laufe ich schon weiter. In Gedanken verfluche ich mich. Warum gehe ich den jetzt auch weg? Ich bin so ein Strunk. Ich schlage mit der Faust gegen einen Baum. Verdammt tut das weh. Und nicht nur der Schlag gegen den Baum. Ich kann einfach nicht mit Mädchen. Ich sollte zurück. Sie kennt sich hier ja gar nicht aus. Dann muss ich zurück. Hinter dem nächsten Baum sehe ich sie. "Was machst du den noch hier?" frage ich sie. Ich bemerke wie sie ehrleichtert ausatmet. Anscheinend hat meine Abwesenheit sie in Panik versetzt. Sie sieht mich an. Auf ihre süße-genervte Art. "Ich ... ähm ... suche Trolle?" Schnell Newt, sag etwas lustiges. "Der einzige Troll hier ist Gally". Wir müssen beide lachen und ich traue mich endlich, ihre Hand in meine zu nehmen. Sie ist so warm. Eine Weile steht sie so da, dann ziehe ich sie einfach mit mir. Und so laufen wir eine Weile hintereinander und nebeneinander her. Still schweigend, ohne jedes Wort. Bis wir an der wackeligen Versammlungs-Hütte ankommen. Aus meinen Augenwinkeln sehe ich, wie sie mich ansieht, mit ihren schönen, Haselnuss, braunen Augen. Ich lasse ihre Hand los und gehe auf die Tür zu. Sie will mir folgen, doch ihr zeige ihr, sie soll vor der Tür warten. Drinnen treffe ich auf Alby und neben ihm, Gally!

Was für ein Schock! Was macht er hier? "Hey Newt" begrüßen die beiden mich mürrisch, wobei mich Gally finster anfunkelt. Ein bisschen unwohl fühle ich mich schon, den Gally kommt mir sehr nahe. Ich kann hören wie er atmet. "Das hat was zu bedeuten. Ein Mädchen!" Gally zischt das letzte Wort. Ich funkele ihn böse an. Sie kann doch nichts dafür! "Sie kann doch nichts dafür, Gally! Wir sollten jetzt alle ruhig bleiben und einen kühlen Kopf behalten." meldet sich Alby zu Wort. "Vielleicht ist sie ja die, die uns aus dem Labyrinth befreit." Gallly kommt einen Schritt auf mich zu. Und tippt mir, bei jedem seiner Wort auf die Brust. " Befreien? Bist - Du -So -Naiv ?" Er lacht und Alby muss ihn etwas von mir weg ziehen. "Wir sollten sie verbannen" Ich schaue Gally entsetzt an. Ich hätte nie gedacht das er so hart seien kann. "Sie hat genau so gut ein recht hier zu sein wie du, Newt und ich." erwidert Alby, und da er der Anführer ist, widerspricht Gally ihm nicht. Ich schaue zu Gally, ich schau zu Alby, dann laufe ich zur Tür ohne auf Gallys Kommentar ein zu gehen, der übrigens nicht sehr nett war. Dann reiße ich die alte, morsche Holztür auf und blicke direkt darauf in das Gesicht des Frischlings. Sie ist irgendwie schon ganz hübsch, auf ihre Art und Weise. Ich muss lächeln, als ich ihren misstrauischen und fragenden, fast schon bohrenden Blick sehe.

*Meine Sicht*

Sie sind noch nicht lange da, als die verrottende, morsche Holztür plötzlich aufgerissen wird. Sofort sehe ich in Newts Gesicht. Sein aufgeregtes Gesicht. Es wirkt so, als hätte er sich gerade aufgeregt. Und als er anfängt zu lächeln, muss ich auch etwas lächeln, doch sofort versuche ich wieder ernst zu gucken. Ich bin noch nicht mal einen Tag hier und schon so etwas, ich kann es gar nicht beschreiben, nicht in Worte fassen. Ich fokussiere wieder Newts Gesicht. Seine gold-blonden Haare wehen leicht im Winde. "Was ist passiert?" frage ich ihn, etwas auf und ab hüpfend. Er legt seine Hände auf meine Schulter, um mich zum still stehen zu bringen. "Wir haben nur über organisatorische Dinge gesprochen." Weiter geht er nicht auf meine Frage ein. "Minho wird dir gleich deinen Schlafplatz zeigen, wo es etwas zu essen gibt und dergleichen. Fühl dich wie zu hause, Frischling." Er schmunzelt. Dann ist er auch schon hinter den Bäumen und Sträuchern verschwunden. Und als ich mich auf machen will um diesen Jungen Namens Minho zu finden, wird mir von hinten hart auf die Schulter getippt. Es ist Gally.


	3. Vorurteile

*Gallys Sicht*

Ich sollte ihr wenigstens klar machen, dass mit mir nicht zu Spaßen war! Aufgebracht stapfte ich auf sie zu. Wenn ich ihr nicht jetzt klar machte, dass ich hier das sagen hatte. Das war nämlich ich!Als ich sie erreicht hatte, tippte ich ihr auf die Schulter. Sie wirbelte herum und schaute mich entgeistert an. "Was gibt's?" fragte sie mich. Hatte die nerven!Mit ihrem Erscheinen hier hatte sie alles auf den Kopf gestellt. "Was es gibt? Ich sag dir was es gibt..." probierte ich ruhig zu sagen, obwohl ich glaube das es eher alles andere als ruhig bevor ich auch noch etwas hinzufügen konnte, kam Newt mir dazwischen. "Alles okay hier?" fragte er mistrauisch. Ich nickte. Der hatte vielleicht Nerven. "Newt alles ist gut. Zisch ab!" ich konnte einfach nicht mehr ruhig bleiben. Das ganze regte mich einfach so auf! "Gally? Alles okay bei dir?" fragte Newt mich, während er gleichzeitig mit seinem Fingern vor meinem Gesicht rum schnipste. Nein! "Ja klar, Mann. Alles gut." log ich schnell.

*Meine Sicht*

Newt und ich standen schon eine Weile so da, bis wir bemerkten wie dumm wir wohl aussahen. Ich blickte zu ihm rüber und sah wie er schnell wegguckte. Irgendwie süß von ihm. Generell war er irgendwie süß. Diese Gedanken musste ich sofort wieder los werden! Ich kannte den Kerl doch gar nicht!Doch irgendwie hatte er etwas an sich. "Hey, hast du Hunger?" fragte Newt mich und kniff mir in die Seite. Lachend knuffte ich ihn zurück. Und eh man sich versah wurde es ein richtiger Kitzel Wettbewerb. Und so ging es eine Weile weiter, bis wir außer Atem waren. So sahsen wir noch einige Sekunden so da bis ich merkte, wie Newt mich von der Seite her anstarrte. Ich merkte auch wie seine Hand langsam Richtung meiner Schläfe wanderte. Ich konnte auch spüren wie er langsam eine meiner braunen Haarsträhnen aus meinem Gesicht strich. Er lächelte mich an. Ich lächelte zurück. "Langsam habe ich doch schon irgendwie Hunger." druckste ich herum. Er lachte. "Komm her." Er hielt mir seine Hand hin. und holf mir auf. "Ich zeig dir den Weg." Er grinste mich an. "Bratpfanne macht die besten Pfannkuchen. Und er macht auch super Omletts." erzählte er über seinen Freund. "Ich liebe Omletts." säuselte ich. Omletts waren echt der Hammer. Hoffentlich waren sie so gut wie Newt sie an pries. "Und was ist das da hinten?" fragte ich und zeigte auf einige Steine die aus dem Boden ragten. "Ach...ähm, die sind..." er brach ab. Was waren sie? Bevor ich jedoch weitere Fragen stellen konnte, spürte ich Newts Finger in meinen. Sie wahren warm und weich. Eh ich mich jedoch versah zog mich Newt mit einem Ruck immer tiefer in den Wald, bis wir vor fast an die Mauer kamen. Sie war höher als ich dachte und sah von Nahem viel grauenhafter ersten Mal hatte ich das Gefühl wirklich gefangen zu sein. Eingesperrt wie eine Maus in einem Labyrinth. "Warum zeigst du mir das hier?" fragte ich ihn. Newt, der sich in der zwischenzeit an die kalte Mauer gelehnt hatte schaute auf und sagte:"Ich wollte dich wirklich zu Bratpfanne bringen, aber vorher sollte ich dich besser vorbereiten. Auf all das was die anderen vielleicht sagen oder denken könnten. Für sie und für mich ist das ganze eine ganz neue Situation." Immernoch an der Wand lehnend schaute er mich wieder an. Er wippte mit seinem Fuß und seine Finger waren immer noch fest ihn meine verkeilt. Irgendwie war er echt hübsch. Und wie er mich da so ansah. Seine Augen funkelten so unglaublich schön, wenn die Sonne sie im richtigen Winkel traf.


	4. Eifersucht

*Albys Sicht*

Zur Mittagszeit sahs ich zusammen mit Minho und Chuck auf einer Bank und aßen unser Mittagessen. Ich hatte Spiegeleier, Chuck eine Gemüsesuppe und Minho hatte Nudeln mit Soße. Bratpfanne hatte sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen. So aßen wir eine Weile, stumm, vermutlich weil keiner Aussprechen wollte, was wir alle dachten. Warum wurde sie uns geschickt? Wer war sie? Konnte sie sich an etwas erinnern? Vermutlich nicht. So wie wir anderen auch. "Hey Chuck, mach mal langsam." hörte ich Minhos Stimme neben mir, die mich sofort aus meinen Gedanken riss. Ich schaute nach lins und sah wie Chuch hustete. Er hatte sich an einer halben Möhre verschluckt. Sofort klopfte Minoh ihm auf den Rücken. "Du solltest aufhören so zu schlingen, Alter." sagte Minho wieder, während er Chuck weiterhin auf den Rücken klopfte. Der arme, kleine Junge wurde schon ganz rot im Gesicht und hustete immer wieder. "Mir geht's gut." presste er hervor und schien sich auch langsam wieder zu beruhigen, obwohl er immer noch rot im Gesicht war. "Danke." fügte er an Minho gewandt hinzu. So ein höfflicher Junge. "Ist es okay wenn ich euch alleine lasse?" fragte Chuck. "Ich will mir etwas zu Trinken holen." Bevor ich jedoch antworten konnte war der Junge schon aufgesprungen. Er war kleiner als die anderen, hatte braune Haare und trug Kleidung die etwas zu groß für ihn war. Nur ein Gürtel aus Stofffetzen hielt das ganze zusammen. Er lächelte noch einmal, als er hinter einem Baum verschwand. Jetzt waren Minho und ich alleine. Sofort bombardierte der Läufer mich mit seinen Fragen. "Kann sie sich erinnern? Wo ist sie gerade? Wie heißt sie? Wann kann ich mit ihr reden? Wo ist si-" Ich wusste wenn ich es jetzt nicht stoppen würde, würde die Fragerrei nie enden. "Minho, ich weiß genau so viel wie du, Mann" began ich, wurde aber sofort von ihm unterbrochen. "Alter, das ist irgendeine Art Zeichen." fing Minho wieder an, während sein Blick in die Ferne abdriftete. Ich wusste sofort das er angestrengt Nachdachte. Es war fast so als würde Rauch aus seinen Ohren kommen.

*Minhos Sicht*

"Alter, das ist irgendeine Art Zeichen" find ich meine Erklärung an. Aber ich glaube Alby wollte nicht so recht zuhören. Wahrscheinlich dachte er auch überall das nach. Über unsere Situation. Unsere aussichtslose Situation. So verdammt aussichtslos. Wir waren Gefangene. Verdammte Gefangene. Ohne es zu merken formte meine Hand eine Faust. Ich war wütend. Auf wen wusste ich eigentlich gar nicht. Vermutlich auf mich selbst. Tag für Tag rannte ich da drausen rum und versuchte einen Ausgang zu finden, doch es schien unmöglich. Es gab keinen. Zumindest keinen der für mich erreichbar war. Ich fühlte mich wie eine Maus in einem Labyrinth, die auf der Suche nach Käse war. Bis auf das mein Preis kein Käse, sondern Freiheit war. Doch diese Freiheit würde ich wahrscheinlich nie zu spüren bekommen.

Ich schaute wieder auf. Alby, der vorhin noch neben mir sahs, war verschwunden. Wie lange ich hier wohl so sahs? Jegliches Zeitgefühl schien hier verloren. "Hey Mann, was machst du hier?" hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir. Sofort drehte ich herum. Es war Newt. Zusammen mit einem Mädchen. Sie war wirklich bildhübsch. Sie hatte lange, gewellte braune Haare, rosa Lippen und war etwas kleiner als Newt. Beide waren sie jedoch pitschnass. Es hatte angefangen zu Regnen. "Ja Mann." sagte ich, stand auf und lief auf die beiden zu. "Wer ist deine bezaubernde Begleitung, Newt?" fragte ich ihn, meine Augen nicht von dem Mädchen abwenden. Ich schien sie aber auch sehr zu interesieren, denn ich merkte wie ihre Augen oft zu mir herüber huschten. Sie war wirklich bezaubernd. Hoffentlich konnte ich sie bald näher kennen lernen. "An meinen Namen kann ich mich leider nicht erinnern." sagte sie, mit einer so bezaubernden Stimme, die mich fast umfallen ließ. "Dein Name ist wahrscheinlich so bezaubernd wie du." sagte ich lächelnd. Sie lächelte zurück, auch wenn sie etwas rot wurde. Sofort schaute ich weg und mein Blick kreuzte sich mit dem von Newt. Dieser sah mich etwas fragend an. Wahrscheinlich fand er meinen Kommentar bescheuert, aber das juckte mich nicht. Was gesagt wurde, wurde gesagt. "Hey Minho, kannst du kurz auf sie aufpassen?" Ich nickte. "Klar, Alter." Newt nickte und lief in Richtung des wunderbaren Geruchs der immer von Bratpfanne ausging. Er schaute noch einmal zu uns zurück und verschwand dann hinter einer Eiche. "Ist Bratpfanne hier sowas wie ein 3 Sterne Koch?" fragte sie lachend. "Ja, er ist der beste. Deswegen auch der Name." Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch und sah mich schelmisch an. "Bratpfanne ist ein sehr spezieller Name." Sie lachte. Ihr Lachen war das schönste was ich bis jetzt gehört hatte. Es war so melodisch, zumindest klang es so für mich. Das ließ mich ebenfalls schmunzeln und ich knuffte ihr in die Seite. "Hey!" lachte sie wieder und knuffte mich zurück. Natürlich war ich schneller und umarmte sie so, sodass sie ihre Arme nicht bewegen konnte. "Lass mich los, Minho!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, ich wollte sie nicht los lassen. Es war toll, ihren warmen Atem auf meiner Haut zu spüren. Wahrscheinlich spürte sie meinen auch. Es war eine sehr enge und intime Umarmung. So langsam merkte ich auch wie ihr Atem immer gleiche mäßiger wurde und wie sie ruhiger wurde. Unser Kabbeln wurde zu einer sehr langen und schönen Umarmung. "Hey, Kleine?" fragte ich sie und hob ihren Kopf an, sodass wir Blickkontackt hatten. "Ja?" flüsterte sie fast schon. Mehrmusste sie aber auch nicht sagen, den unsere Gesichter waren kaum noch voneinander entfernt. Langsam führte ich meinen Finger an ihren Mund. und fuhr herüber. Sie waren außerordentlich weich. Bei meiner Berührung schauderte sie. Ich konnte ihren ganzen Körper beben spüren. Sofort nahm ich meinen Finger weg und ersetzte ihn durch meinen Mund. Es war wirklich schön und ich konnte spüren wie ihre Hände langsam an meinen Hals wanderten. Ihr schien es ebenfalls zu gefallen. Und in der Sekunde in der sie nicht aufpasste, schlüpfte meine Zunge in ihren Mund. Vielleicht wäre ich auch noch weiter gegangen, wenn wir nicht von Newt unterbrochen wurden, der gerade auf uns zu kam. Ich löste mich von ihr und schaute betretten zu Boden. Ich wollte mich gerade aus dem Staub machen, als Newt ausholte und mir mitten ins Gesicht schlug. Es tat verdammt weh und ich taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück.


	5. Sanitäter

*Newts Sicht*

Gerade als ich mit dem Essen zurück kam und um eine Eiche lief, erschrak ich. Minho küsste sie! Ich dachte gar nicht lange nach und mit ein paar großen Schritten stand ich vor ihm. So wütend wie ich war, dachte ich gar nicht drüber nach, was ich tat. Ich schlug einfach zu. Vielleicht war es nicht gerade passend, aber das war mir egal! Ich sah nur noch wie Minho taumelte und sich an einem Baum abstützte. Alles weitere kam ich gar nicht mehr mit. Auf Minho war ich ja auch eigentlich gar nicht sauer, sondern auf mich. Sie war kaum da und war sofort Minho verfallen. Ich war so verletzt. Aber was hatte ich mir auch gedacht? Wieso hatte ich sie auch alleine gelassen? Ich war so ein Dummkopf! Und während ich da so Gedanken verloren durch den Wald irrte, stellte ich fest, das diese ganze Situation zu viel für mich war. Ich hasste es hier zu sein. In diesem verdammten Labyrinth. Ohne Ausweg oder Entkommen. Ich war ein Gefangener. Vielleicht auch einer meines Verstandes. Wieso hatte ich so etwas wie Minho nicht getan? Aber wer zuerst kommt malt zuerst. Aber wer hätte es schon einschätzen können, wie schnell sie aus ganze geht.

*Meine Sicht*

Ich war wie in Schock starre. Hatte Newt gerade ernsthaft Minho geschlagen? Warum hatte er das getan? "Ist alles in Ordnung, Minho?" fragte ich ihn besorgt. Mit seiner rechten Hand hielt er sein Gesicht, mit der anderen ballte er eine Faust. Newt und er schienen gute Freunde zu sein, wahrscheinlich war er eben so verblüfft wie ich. "Was hat der den für ein Problem?" zischte er. Ich zuckte die Schultern und fragte ob er auch allein klar komme. Ich musste jetzt unbedingt mit Newt reden. Ich wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Es war wichtig Freunde zu haben. Egal wo man war. Ohne auch noch eine Sekunde zu verlieren, lief ich los. Immer schneller werdend rannte ich durch den Wald. Wo war er bloß? Ich bog um eine weitere Ecke. Und dort war er endlich. Er sahs auf den Wurzeln einer großen Eiche und sah verdammt traurig aus. Armer Newt. Es tat mir leid was ich getan hatte. Aber es geschah so plötzlich. Und darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet. "Newt." flüsterte ich. Er blickte auf. In seinen Augen glitzerten seine Tränen, die er aber sofort mit seinem Ärmel wegwischte. "Newt, es tut mir so leid..." begann ich. Doch er stand auf und lief einfach davon. Sofort rannte ich hinter her. "Newt, ich wusste nich-" sofort unterbrach er mich. "Schon okay." An seiner tonlosen Stimme merkte ich das es nicht okay war. "Du bist zu nichts verpflichtet." sagte Newt wieder. Ich streckte meine Hans aus und griff nach seinen Fingern. Er wollte sie weg ziehen, aber mein Griff war zu stark. Zuerst scaute er auf unsere Hände, dann ganz tief in meine Augen, als unsere Blicke sich traffen. "Ich wollte das doch gar nicht,Newt."fing ich an."Er hatte mich einfach überrascht. Und es war doch nur ein Kuss!" probierte ich mich zu verteidigen, doch Newt wand nur seinen Blick ab. Es tat mir weh ihn so zu sehen. "Nur ein Kuss?" Er lachte, mit einem Hauch von Sarkasmus. Ich nickte. "Vergiss es einfach." sagte er und rauschte davon. So ließ er mich alleine da zurück. Langsam dämmerte es. Der Abend begann und es wurde kühler. Ich fröstelte und rieb meine Arme. In was für einem Dilemma war ich hier bloß gelandet? Newt hätte doch etwas sagen können! Hatte er aber nicht. Und nun machte er mich verantwortlich.

*Minhos Sicht*

"Hat hier jemand was zum kühlen?" fragte ich, als ich, immer noch mein Auge haltend zu den Sanitätern lief. "Mensch Minho, was ist den mit dir passiert?" hörte ich jemanden fragen. Achsel zuckend erwiderte ich: "Halb so wild, Mann." Ich wollte erst mit Newt reden, bevor ich irgendwas falsches sagte. Ich mochte Newt und wollte ihn als Freund nicht verlieren, nach allem was wir durchgemacht hatten. Ich hatte ihn immerhin aus dem Labyrinth gerettet! "Hier, halt dir das auf dein Auge." Ich setze mich auf eine der Liegen und sofort wurde mir ein Kühlpäck hingehalten. Dankend nahm ich es an und drückte es auf mein Auge. Es tat wirklich gut. "Das war aber echt ein schlimmer Sturz, Mann." Ich nickte und wechselte die Hand mit der ich das Kühlpäck hielt. "Wie ist das eigentlich passiert?" "Bin über eine Wurzel gestolpert." log ich schnell. Schon peinlich für einen Läufer zu stolpern, aber für die Freundschaft mit Newt musste ich Opfer bringen. "Wow, ich glaube es ist etwas angeschwollen, ich hab hier bestimmt noch irgendwo eine Salbe dagegen." Sofort verschwand er hinter einer der Vorhänge, die hier überall hingen. Während ich wartete sahs ich auf einer der vier Liegen, neben meiner Liege war ein kleines Waschbecken mit einem Eimer darunter. Über dem Waschbecken hing ein verschmierter Spiegel, indem man kaum noch etwas erkennen konnte. Gegenüber von mir war ein kleines Regal, mit verschiedenen medizinischen Gegenständen, unteranderem ein paar Spritzen, Reagenzgläser und ein paar Bücher über Knochen und Organe. Ganz oben drauf stand eine vertrocknete Rose in einer Vase. Hinter mir war ein weiterer Vorhang, der meine Liege von einer anderen trennte. Da hinter war Jeff auch verschwunden. Und gerade als ich mich umdrehte, um zu schauen wo er blieb, kam er wieder hinter dem Vorhang hervor. In seinem langen, weißen Kittel sah er sehr verantwortungsbewusst aus. Wahrscheinlich fühlte er sich auch so. "Hier, schmiere sie dir immer abends auf dein Auge," sagte er und reichte mir die etwas übel riechende Salbe. "Dann müsste die Schwellung weggehen." Ich bedankte mich bei meinem Freund für seine Hilfe und steckte die Salbe ein. Dann hüpfte ich von der Liege und verschwand durch die Tür nach draußen. Es war dunkel und frisch draußen. Ein paar vereinzelte Lichter arbeiteten noch auf den Feldern. Ich war jedoch fix und fertig und wollte nur noch schlafen. Mit Newt und seinem irrationalem Verhalten würde ich mich morgen befassen. Schweigend machte ich mich auf den Weg zu meiner Hängematte. Ich war so müde. Morgen musste ich früh raus und wieder durch das Labyrinth rennen.


	6. Überraschung

_~der nächste Tag~_

 _*_ Meine Sicht*

"Okay, und was ist meine Aufgabe?" fragte ich Alby wissbegierig. "Du hilfst Newt auf den Feldern." Ich schluckte schwer und sah zu ihm rüber. Er schien in Gedanken zu sein und das ganze Gespräch gar nicht richtig mit zu bekommen. Außerdem hatten wir uns noch nicht so richtig ausgesprochen, was auch ein Problem war. Betreten schauten wir beide zu Boden, zuerst hatte ich den Drang ihn anzugucken, vielleicht etwas zusagen, ließ es dann aber. Er sollte nichts falsches denken. "Gut, ich muss jetzt los." verabschiedete sich Alby, winkte noch einmal und schlenderte dann in Richtung Wald davon. Sofort drehte ich mich zu Newt. "Hey," begann ich, etwas leiser als beabsichtigt. "Es tut mir leid wegen gestern." Hoffnungsvoll schaute ich ihn an. Ich wollte endlich mit ihm reden. Diese ganze Situation war einfach nur absurd. Wir hätten gute Freunde werden können. Und meine Freundschaft mit Minho konnte ich auch in den Sand setzen. "Schon gut, komm mit." sagte er und lief vor, ich zögerte etwas. Ich wollte etwas Abstand zwischen uns bringen, bevor ich los ging. "Beeil dich doch mal." meckerte er. Langsam ging mir Newts Verhalten auf die Nerven. Er verhielt sich so kindisch. Newt hatte nicht mal das Recht sauer zu sein! Wenn jemand dazu das Recht hatte, dann ich! Ich war nicht sein Eigentum und er konnte mir auch nicht vorschreiben was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe. "Ich komme schon...ich komme schon." murmelte ich und holte zu ihm auf. Sofort rutschte er von mir weg. So als hätte ich die Pest oder so was. Jetzt bogen wir wieder ab und kamen an eine kleine Lichtung. Überall standen Obstbäume, Felder und Plantagen. In einer Ecke, nah am Waldrand stand sogar ein kleines Gewächshaus. Zu meiner Rechten war sogar ein kleiner, süßer Brunnen mit einem niedlichen Holzdach. Der Rest war aus Stein. Links von mir stand Newt, der sich jetzt an eine alte Eiche anlehnte. Vermutlich probierte er cool auszusehen. Ich schaute wieder nach vorne und erkannte das wir die ersten hier waren. Jetzt wäre eigentlich der perfekte Zeitpunkt mit Newt zu reden. Ich atmete tief ein. "Newt...hör mal, ich möchte nicht das es so zwischen uns ist." Ich strich mir eine meiner Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und sprach weiter. "Es tut mir leid was passiert ist, auch wenn ich immer noch nicht verstehe warum dich das so aufregt." Schockiert schaute er mich an. "Warum mich das so aufregt?" sagte er. Man konnte merken, dass er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und nicht zu schreien. Dann schaute er weg von mir und verfolgte mit seinem Blick das Geschehen auf dem kleinen Feld. Das bunte Treiben kam so langsam in Gang. Während ich mich wieder Newt zu wand, bemerkte ich das er sehr nachdenklich wirkte und immer noch abwesend in die Ferne schaute.

*Newts Sicht*

Verdammt! Ich weiß doch selber nicht, wieso ich so sauer bin. Wie sollte ich es ihr denn dann erklären! "Warum mich das so aufregt?" fragte ich sie, wobei ich probierte ruhig und gelassen zu bleiben. Dies viel mir jedoch sehr schwer und mir viel auch nicht ein was ich sagen sollte. Ich war so verwirrt und noch nicht bereit das alles in Worte zufassen. Ich verstand es ja selber nicht, wie sollte ich es da ihr erklären? Ich schluckte, dann merkte ich, wie sie mich von der Seite anstarrte. Zu auffällig wollte ich nicht rüber gucken, also probierte ich aus meinen Augenwinkeln etwas zuerkennen. Was sich jedoch schwieriger heraus stellte, als er gedacht hat. Ich konnte nur ihre wunderschönen, langen, gelockten braunen Haare erkennen, die ihr leicht auf die Schultern fielen. Eine einzelne Strähne hatte sie hinter ihr Ohr geklempt und sie sah so umwerfend aus. Nein! Diese Gedanken helfen in dieser Situation nicht. Ich musste mich zusammen reißen. Sofort konzentrierte ich mich wieder und schaute nach vorne, um das rege Geschehen zu beobachten. Das Geräusch des Windes, der durch die Blätter weht beruhigte mich, dennoch war ich immer noch sehr aufgewühlt. Am besten wäre es jedoch, wenn ich es einfach hinter mich bringen würde. Wieso war das nur so schwer? "Newt, bitte erkläre es mir!" schrie sie schon fast, während sie mit ihrer Hand nach meiner griff. Leicht streichelte sie mit ihrem Daumen über meine Haut. Es fühlte sich einfach wunderbar an, leider konnte ich ihr das nicht sagen. "Okay," begann ich, während ich immer noch ihre zarte Hand hielt. "Also...ähm, ich war nur...naja..." stotterte ich, während Hitze in mir aufstieg. Der enge Kontakt zu ihr brachte mich völlig aus der Fassung. "Alles okay Newt?" fragte sie mich und streichelte wieder über meine Hand. Ich nickte und hoffte innerlich das ich nicht all zu rot im Gesicht war. "Alles okay, denke ich," antwortete ich und sammelte meine Gedanken. Dann fing ich wieder zu Sprechen an. "Weißt du, vielleicht sollten wir..." Ich machte eine Pause, denn so Recht wusste ich auch nicht was ich sagen sollte. Diese ganze Situation war so unangenehm, bis auf das Gefühl ihrer Haut, auf meiner. "...uns an die Arbeit machen." beendete ich meinen Satz und ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten lief ich auf die Felder zu, leider hatte ich vergessen, das ich immer noch ihre Hand fest hielt und sie so mit mir zog. Ich drehte mich kurz um und konnte an ihrem verblüfften Gesicht erkennen, dass auch sie das für einen kurzen Moment vergessen hatte. Sofort blieb ich stehen, sodass sie in mich hinein ran und nach hinten fiel. Bevor sie jedoch auf den Boden prallte fing ich sie auf. Eine Hand platzierte ich hinter ihrem Kopf, die andere an ihrer Hüfte, während ich ihr gut riechendes Parfum inhalierte. Peinlich berührt standen wir so etwas zulange, in einander verheddert da. Das war meine Chance dachte ich mir und beugte mich zu ihr herunter, vorher strich ich ihr eine ihrer strähnen aus dem Gesicht und über ihre Wange, dann endlich drückte ich meine Lippen auf ihre. Es war ein wundervolles, fast schon berauschendes Erlebnis und es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an.

* * *

So Leute, das war mein neues Kapitel und ja es ist gemein von mir es in einem Kliff Hänger enden zu lassen, trotzdem hoffe ich das es euch gefallen hat. ;) Über Anregungen, Reviews und Ideen würde ich mich sehr freuen. xoxo


	7. So knapp

*Meine Sicht*

Als seine weichen Lippen meine berührten, war es wie ein Feuerwerk und ohne damit zu Rechnen zog er meinen Oberkörper an sich heran und schlang seine andere Hand um meine Hüfte, während er den Kuss dabei kurz unterbrach. Schwer atmete ich aus, denn ich hatte nicht bemerkt, das ich meinen Atem angehalten habe. "Alles in Ordnung?" keuchte Newt. Ich nickte und schaute ihn mit großen Reh-Augen an, dann beugte Newt sich wieder zu mir runter und setzte unseren Kuss fort. Mit meiner freien Hand fuhr ich durch Newts dunkel blondes Haar, es war wahnsinnig weich und roch wunderbar nach Newt, seine Zunge, die bei jeder Gelegenheit versuchte in meinen Mund einzudringen. Irgendwann gab ich nach und lief ihn hinein. Sofort erforschte er mit seiner Zunge jeden Winkel meines Mundes und er fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Ich gab mich ihm voll Ends hin und vergaß fast, das wir mitten auf einem Feld standen und von allen angesehen wurden. Newt schien das auch bemerkt zu haben und flüsterte mir verführerisch ins Ohr: "Sollen wir uns an einen ruhigeren Ort begeben?" Ich nickte und lächelte, während er meine Hand nahm und mich in Richtung der Schlafplätze.

Als wir durch die Tür kamen, fing ich sofort an Newts T-Shirt rum zu spielen und schwups, landete sein T-Shirt schon auf einem der zwei Stühle die in seinem Raum standen. Der eine war neben seinem kleinen Schrank, der andere neben seinem Bett. Er benutzte den Stuhl als Nachttisch und darauf stand sein Wecker. Er zeigte 9:30 am Morgen an. "Willst du das auch wirklich tun?" fragte er mich, während er mich mit seinen Augen fast schon auszog. Er konnte meine Antwort kaum abwarten, dass erkannte so ziemlich jeder, denn die Spannung war zum schneiden. "Newt, bitte sei vorsichtig..." Er nickte und machte sich jetzt auch an meinem T-Shirt zu schaffen. Seine Finger waren sehr flink und kitzelten meine Haut, sodass ich lachen musste. Verwirrt stoppte er und sah mich verdutzt an. "Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" fragte er verlegen und etwas peinlich berührt, weshalb sich ein roter Schimmer auf seine Wangen legte, was ihn nur umso hübscher machte. "Sorry, ich bin etwas kitzelig," entschuldigte ich mich. "Schon gut", sagte er und setze sich auf sein Bett, während er sein Gesicht in seine Hände legte und sich dann durch die Haare wuschelte. Er war wirklich hübsch. "Vielleicht sollten wir das gante verschieben..." murmelte er in seine Hände ohne aufzublicken. Ohne etwas zusagen sammelte ich meine Sachen auf und verließ das Zimmer, während ich die Tür einen Hauch zu heftig zu schlug. In meinem Augenwinkel konnte ich erkennen wie Newt aufblickte und mir nach sah.

* * *

Sorry, dass das Kapitel so kurz war. Das nächste Kapitel wird hoffentlich länger und kommt wahrscheinlich Freitag oder Sonntag.

Über Rückmeldungen, Anregungen, Ideen oder ähnliches würde ich mich sehr freuen. xoxo


	8. Eine enge Umarmung

*Minhos Sicht*

"Also Chuck, hast du verstanden was deine Aufgabe ist?" fragte Alby mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem skeptischem Blick. Sofort nickte der kleine Junge heftig. "Wir können mich also auf dich verlassen, Chuckieleinchen?" fragte ich ihn spöttisch. "Lass das Minho", ermahnte Alby ich, während er sich umdrehte und sich auf den Weg zum Wald machte. Alby war immer sehr beschäftigt, weshalb er nie lange irgendwo bleiben konnte. "Keine Sorge, Mann. Ich passe gut auf den kleinen Chucky auf", scherzte ich und lachte. Chuck fand das wahrscheinlich nicht so witzig, aber ich liebte es meine Freunde aufzuziehen. Außerdem sollte man auch über dich selber lachen können und ich konnte das nur zu gut. "Komm schon Chucky, bringen wir die Essensvorräte zu Bratpfanne." Ich stupste Chuck leicht in die Seite, sofort setzte der kleine, pausbackige Junge in Bewegung. Er trug eine kleine Kiste mit verschiedensten Lebensmitteln. Ich trug ebenfalls eine Kiste, mit meiner linken Hand. Sie war jedoch etwas größer als die von Chuck. Gleichzeitig trug ich mit meiner Rechten Hand einen Obstkorb, mit frischen Äpfeln, Birnen, Bananen und Aprikosen. Wir pflanzten natürlich selber auch Obst und Gemüse an, trotzdem waren wir keine Profis und mussten noch eine Menge lernen, weshalb nicht jede Ernte ein Erfolg war, deswegen waren die Lieferungen von WCKD so wichtig. Die Lieferungen kamen jede Woche, nur einmal im Monat kam eine etwas spezielle Ladung, ein Mensch. Diese Personen heißen bei uns Frischlinge. Der verletze war Thomas, mit dem ich mich mittlerweile ziemlich gut verstand, denn er war verdammt in Ordnung und hat uns mit dem lösen des Labyrinth-Rätsels weiter gebracht. Dennoch kamen wir nicht ans Ziel, wie man ja sieht, da wir immer noch hier sind. "Wir stellen die Kisten am besten hinter Bratpfanne's Schuppen," schlug ich vor und bahnte mir meinen Weg zu dem Schuppen, der hinter Bratpfanne's kleiner Küche stand. Wie immer roch es hier wundervoll, da Bratpfanne mal wieder eine seiner berühmten Kirschtorten gebacken hatte, die er immer mit handgepflückten Kirschen, als i-Tüpfelchen versah. Alle paar Wochen wurde uns Sahne geschickt, es war zwar nicht viel, reichte aber für die Kirschtorte, weswegen sie auch so begehrt war. "Hey, Minho, wie wärs?" fragte Chuck mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen. "Was meinst du Chuck?" fragte ich ihn genervt, während ich an hielt und die beiden schweren Kisten abstellte. Chuck blieb ebenfalls stehen und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du weißt schon..." sagte er, seine Augen deutete er Richtung Kuchen. Dieser Junge hatte wirklich nur Flausen im Kopf! (und Kuchen XD) Ich gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und sagte kopfschüttelnd:"Chuckylein, wird erwachsen." Sofort war Chuck eingeschnappt, was aber auch so typisch für war, denn wenn es nicht nach seinem Willen lief, wurde er schnell beleidigt. "Ach hab dich nicht so, Chuckychen. Wir sind doch anständige, ehrenhafte Menschen, mit einem Gefühl von Ehre. Mit Anstand und einem Gefühl von Recht und Ordnung." Während ich das sagte, klopfte ich mir auf die Brust und tat so als sei ich ein Musketier, welcher gerade einen Schwur ablegt hat, dann griff ich mir an meinen Kopf und tat so als würde ich einen Imaginären Hut halten, wie ein Musketier. "So sieht es aus, Chucky. Immer schön auf die Ordnung und die Ehre achten. Und den Hut." scherzte ich, setzte meinen imaginären Hut wieder auf und verbeugte mich, sodass Chuck begeistert klatschte, mit einem frechem Grinsen im Gesicht. Für einen Moment schien alles so sorglos, nur zwei Freunde, die lachten und Scherze machten. Wir schienen so sorglos, er schien so sorglos, ich schien so sorglos, was natürlich nicht so war. Das alles war nur Fassade. Er war noch so jung und naiv, er hatte das alles nicht verdient; hier zu sein, in diesem Labyrinth, kein Entkommen, ohne Ausweg. Chuck hatte dieses Schicksal nicht verdient, er war ein lieber, netter Junge, der ein sorgloses Leben hätte führen sollen. Wir alle hätten ein sorgloses Leben führen sollen, aber das Leben kam dazwischen, wie es eben so läuft. "Komm schon, Chuck-Chuck, wir haben viel zu tun", sagte ich, hob die beiden Kisten wieder hoch und setzte mich wieder in Bewegung, eine Kiste unter meinem linken Arm, die kleine hielt ich in meiner rechten Hand. Ich musste schnell laufen, damit mir die rechte Kiste nicht aus der Hand rutschte.

~der nächste Tag~

*Meine Sicht*

"Diese Hängematten sind verdammt ungemütlich", murmelte ich verschlafen, wobei ich versuchte, nicht aus der besagten Hängematte zufallen. "Mach dich locker, Frischling", rief mir Thomas locker aus seiner Hängematte entgegen. "Nenn mich nicht so!" brüllte ich frech zurück. "Dann mach dich locker...Süße", hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme von links. Es war Minho! Wir hatten seit zwei Tagen nicht geredet und jetzt tauchte er ohne Vorwarnung auf! "Minho..." stotterte ich, dabei setzte ich mich auf und versuchte nicht all zu verschlafen auszusehen. "Wenn du dich da raus gekämpft hast, könnten wir uns mal unterhalten", sagte er schelmisch.

"Worüber möchtest du reden, Minho?" fragte ich unsicher. Was wollte er? Das alles war schon peinlich und unangenehm genug, auch ohne Minhos zutun. "Wollte nur mal sehen, wie es wie es dir so ergeht", fing er an. "Einfach mal die Lage checken, weißt du", fuhr er, möglichst cool tuend, fort. Das es für ihn nicht peinlich war, blieb mir ein Rätsel, da es für mich, in der Tat, peinlich war. Sein nervöses Lachen unterbrach meinen Gedankengang. Es schien ihm zwar nicht peinlich zu sein, dennoch wirkte er nervös. Bedrückte ihn etwa etwas? "und wie ist die Lage so?" fragte ich ihn, dabei probierte ich witzig zu sein, während Minho meine Hängematte anstieß, sodass sie wackelte und ich beinahe raus gefallen wäre. Er lachte, da mein Anblick sicher zum schreien komisch war. Ich wackelte mit den Armen um mein Gleichgewicht zu halten, was mir gründlichst misslang, da ich mich verhäderte und hin viel, mit meinem Gesicht voran und als ich da so lag, merkte ich wie Minho anfing zu lachen und sich gar nicht mehr einkriegte. "Ha Ha Ha", imitierte ich sein Lachen und versuchte mich hoch zu stemmen, was mir gelang, sodass ich im Schneidersitz nun vor ihm sahs. Verdutzt schaute er auf mich herab. "Alles okay da unten?" fragte er mich und reichte mir die Hand, nach der ich dankend griff und mich hochzog. Seine freie Hand legte er um meine Hüfte und zog mich näher an sich ran, in eine Umarmung. "Ja, mir geht's gut", antwortete ich verlegen und versuchte mich aus der engen Umarmung zu befreien. Denn solange ich mir über meine Gefühle nicht im klaren war, sollte ich mit niemandem zu intim werden. Nicht mal mit Minho, auch wenn er so wunderbar gut roch und so verdammt gut aussah. Sofort schüttelte ich meinen Kopf, sowas durfte ich nicht denken, nicht nach dem ich und New- "Du riechst gut", hauchte er mir ins Ohr und unterbrach, zum Glück, meinen Gedankengang.

* * *

So, hier ist das neue Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Denkt dran, ich bin auch kein Profi und mache Fehler. Dieses mal habe ich sogar über 1.000 Wörter geschrieben. :)Über Rückmeldungen, Anregungen und Ideen würde ich mich sehr freuen. xoxo Und nicht vergessen, das ist meine erste Geschichte, also seid nicht zu hart zu mir. ;)


	9. Namen

*Newts Sicht*

"Danke, Mann", rief ich zu Bratpfanne rüber und nahm mir einen Apfel, aus einem Korb, der auf einem der Tische vor Bratpfannes Schuppen. Sofort biss ich herzhaft hinein. Es war ein saftiger roter Apfel, mit einem wunderbar süßem Geschmack. Fast so süß wie ein Kuss vom Frischling. (Keine Sorge, ihren Namen werde ihr im Verlauf erfahren. xD) "Hey Newt, kommst du heute Abend auch?" fragte mich Winston, der gerade mit Jeff zum Schlachthaus ging. Da ich mit kauen beschäftigt war, nickte ich nur und winkte ihnen fröhlich zu. Sie winkten, ebenfalls fröhlich, zurück, während sie das Schlachthaus betraten und darin verschwanden. Beschwingt schaute ich ihnen hinter her. Ich freute mich wirklich auf die kleine Party heute Abend, das war meine Chance einen neuen und besseren Eindruck bei dem Frischling zu hinterlassen. Wenn ich doch nur ihren richtigen Namen wüsste. "Hey! Hat einer von euch den Frischling gesehen?" rief ich der Menge bestehend aus Alby, Ben, Thomas und ein paar anderen zu. "Ja! Sie ist mit Minho bei den Hängematten", brüllte Tommy zu mir rüber, während er wieder begann Holz zu hacken.

Mit Minho also? Was sollte das! Nach alldem was heute Morgen passiert war. "Danke, Tommy", antwortete ich und hob eine Hand zum Gruß, während ich spürte, wie Wut in mir aufstieg. Ich dachte wirklich wir hätten so eine Art Verbindung oder so was. Gut, der Morgen lief holprig und war nicht perfekt, aber zwischen uns war was, das spürte ich. Nur sie spürte es anscheinend nicht. Sofort schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und bahnte mir meinen Weg zu den Schlafplätzen. Von weitem konnte ich die beiden schon sehen, wie sie Arm in Arm da standen und in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft waren, weshalb sie mich nicht sofort wahr nahmen. Sie wirkten so vertraut und auf einmal kam ich mir so albern vor. Möglichst unaufgeregt schlenderte ich auf die beiden zu, die beiden mich jedoch nicht sofort bemerkten. Erst als ich direkt neben ihnen stand, bemerkten sie mich, was ich an ihren überraschten Gesichtern ablesen konnte. "Newt, ich ähm...es ist anders als es aussieht", stotterte sie vor sich hin, während sie etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Minho brachte, der dennoch immer noch seine Arme um sie schlang. "Newt", Minho machte eine Pause," kannst du uns kurz alleine lassen?" fragte er dann. Perplex nickte ich, während ich die beiden weiterhin anstarrte und keine Anstalten machte, mich zu bewegen. Die beiden schauten mich ebenfalls irritiert an. "Newt?" Ich schaute nach links, nickte, drehte mich um und lief los, einfach nur los. Wieso passierte so etwas immer mir?

~Abends~

*Meine Sicht*

"Hey Chuckylein, denkst du ich kann so gehen?" fragte ich Chuck, der aber mir aber gar nicht zuhörte, weil er damit beschäftigt war, sich seine Fliege zu binden. Da er es jedoch nicht hinbekam, half ich ihm. Und als wir beide endlich fertig waren, machten wir uns auf den Weg zu der kleinen Party. "Beeil dich, Chuck. Wir dürfen nicht zu spät kommen", ermahnte ich Chuck mit einem strengen Lehrer Blick. Dieser fing jedoch sofort an zu lachen, da mein Blick anscheinend doch nicht so seriös war, wie ich dachte, weshalb ich ebenfalls anfing zu lachen und dumme Grimassen zu schneiden. Was eigentlich auch ganz witzig war, wäre Newt nicht in dem Moment aufgetaucht, in welchem ich eine besonders hässliche und auch peinliche machte. "Newt, hey...ich, wir...ähm, albern nur rum", stammelte ich peinlich berührt , während ich rot wurde. Man war das peinlich. Deswegen hatte ich nicht gemerkt, wie verstimmt er aussah. "Können wir uns unterhalten?" fragte er mürrisch und ich nickte. Sofort lief Newt los, dabei nahm er meine Hand und zog mich mit sich. Nach einer Weile wurde er langsamer und wir liefen schweigend nebeneinander her. Während seine Schritte langsamer wurden, passte ich auch meine an Schritte an und wir gingen im Gleichschritt. "Hey, worüber wolltest du reden?" fragte ich, dabei zog ich an seiner Hand, um ihn zum stehen zu bringen. Das Tat er auch und atmete heftig aus. Dann fing er an: "Du und Minho...läuft da was?" fragte er mich, wobei er jetzt eher traurig und nicht mehr aufgebracht wirkte. "Newt...was?" fragte ich schockiert. "Wie kommst du auf sowas?" Natürlich wusste ich warum er fragte, ich war ja schließlich heute Morgen dabei gewesen und hatte die Spannung zwischen den beiden bemerkt. "Antworte einfach", gab er nur zurück und fing an weiter zu laufen. Ich folgte ihm und lief dann neben ihm her, bis wir an eine große Eiche kamen, unter die wir uns setzten. Da es schon langsam Abend wurde, spendete er kaum noch Schatten, dennoch waren die Wurzeln sehr bequem und man konnte sich gut darauf nieder lassen, was Newt und ich auch taten. "Du weißt das da nichts läuft", rechtfertigte ich, während ich in meiner Tasche meine Hände knetete. "Ach, Frischling, lüg mich nicht an. Wenn du Minho magst, dann sag es einfach. Dann lass ich dich in Ruhe." Beim letzten Satz brach seine Stimme. Jetzt tat er mir leid, jedoch wusste ich nicht was ich sagen sollte. "Du weißt das es nicht stimmt, Newt", murmelte ich vor mich hin, er hatte es jedoch trotzdem gehört. "Du weißt das ich mag. Und du weißt auch das zwischen Minho und mir nichts lief." Ich war kurz davor zu weinen, weshalb ich meine Hände auf meine Augen drückte. Es war einfach zu viel, hier gefangen zu sein, ohne antworten und jetzt verhielten sich Newt und Minho auch noch so. Man konnte es nicht anders nennen als, entschuldigt meine Wortwahl, deppenhaft. "Und was war das heute Morgen?" fragte er mich, mit großen Kuller Augen. Ich schaute ihn an und war mir nicht sicher, welchen Vorfall er meinte. Etwa denn mit Minho?

~Eine Stunde später~

Die Stimmung war ausgelassen und alle waren am singen, tanzen und lachten. Einige hüpften um das große Lagerfeuer, dass wir, vor etwa einer halben Stunde entfacht hatten. Wir hatten es in der Mitte der Lichtung platziert und es war wunderschön. Es loderte in vielen verschiedenen rot und gelb Tönen und man konnte das knacken des Holzes hören, wobei die Funken sprühten. Einer hatte sogar eine Gitarre und spielte etwas Musik. "Hey, Emilia, willst du tanzen?" fragte mich Minho, während er mir frech in die Seite stupste. Das verneinte ich jedoch, da ich Newt wirklich mochte und ihn nicht verprellen wollte. Außerdem tat mein Kopf immer noch weh, da ich vor 40 Minuten sehr heftig gestürzt war. Ich wurde nämlich von Gally angerempelt, fiel über eine Wurzel und fiel auf den dreckigen Erdboden. Das war auch der Moment, indem ich mich an meinen Namen erinnerte. Die Erde konnte ich immer noch schmecken und hustete, um den Geschmack los zu werden. Ich hustete noch einmal, während ich mir eine Hand vor den Mund hielt. Dann sah ich wieder auf und bemerkte das Minho schon wieder verschwunden war und ich alleine auf einem knochigen Baumstamm sahs. Es tat etwas im Rücken weh, da die kleinen dürren Äste in meine Seiten piksten, weshalb ich mich zur Seite wand und die kleinen Äste wegschieben wollte, als ich etwas weiches in meiner Seite spürte. Ich schaute auf, um heraus zu finden wer oder was es war und erschrak. Es war Newt und er hatte mich verdammt erschreckt.

* * *

So Leute, hier ist das neue Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch! :) Über Anregungen, Ideen und Rückmeldungen würde ich mich sehr freuen. Diesmal habe ich sogar wieder über 1.000 Wörter geschafft. Schreibt mir mal wie ihr den Verlauf so findet und ob ihr mit all dem gerechnet habt.

Was haltet ihr eigentlich von dem Namen des Frischlings und wie hättet ihr sie genannt? Vielleicht führe ich noch einen anderen Charakter ein, über Namens Vorschläge würde ich mich gerne freuen.


	10. Kurzzeitgedächnis

*Newts Sicht*

"Hey, Emilia", begrüßte ich sie, mit einem Kuss auf die Wange, was sie sofort erröten ließ. Es war süß, wenn ihr Gesicht sich leicht rosa verfärbte und sie verlegen zu Boden schaute. "Newt", lachte sie und legte ihren Kopf schief. Sofort griff ich nach ihrem Kinn, drehte ihr Gesicht zu mir und küsste sie. Der ganze Streit von vorhin schien wie verpufft und sie wirkte glücklich. Was für ein schöner Abend. Vorsichtig streichelte ich ihr eine ihrer wunderschönen schokoladenbraunen Strähnen aus dem perfekten Gesicht, worauf sie lächelte. Nun nahm sie ebenfalls mein Gesicht in ihre Hände und erwiderte meinen Kuss. Sie öffnete sogar ganz leicht ihre Lippen, sodass meine Zunge in ihren Mund schlüpfen konnte. Sofort fingen unsere Zungen an zu tanzen und zu kämpfen, wobei meine immer siegte. Es war ein wirklich schönes Gefühl und langsame merkte ich, wie ihre Hand langsam meinen Rücken hinauf wanderte, bis hin zu meinem Kopf, wo sie meine Haare streichelte. Es war wie eine wundervolle Massage aus Küssen und Streicheleinheiten. "Newt", stöhnte sie, während sie an meinem Hals saugte. Ich stöhnte ebenfalls und ließ meine Hand unter ihr T-Shirt wandern, um ihren BH zu öffnen und gerade als ich meine zweite Hand wandern ließ, unterbrach eine tiefe Stimme uns. "Hey, Newt. Sing mit mir", lallte Thomas, der eindeutig zu viel von Gally's ekeligem Getränk intus hatte. Ich blickte auf und sah wie er mir und Emilia das eben genannte Getränk hinhielt. Es roch wirklich furchtbar und sah auch echt komisch aus, an manchen Stellen war es etwas grün und gelb. Am Boden sammelten sich sogar kleine braune Kugeln, die wirklich appetitlich waren. "Trink schon", ermunterte mich Thomas und lächelte sein süßestes Lächeln. Darauf konnte ich nicht nein sagen und griff danach, so wie Emilia. Diese trank es sofort auf ex und schüttelte sich danach heftig. Ihre braunen Haare wehten dabei und sie sah wahnsinnig gut aus. Bei diesem Anblick musste ich einfach lächeln, es war ein kleines Lächeln und es verschwand auch sofort wieder, Emilia sah es trotzdem und lächelte. Sie war ein Schatz und ich wusste, es würde weh tun, wenn sich mich eines Tages verlassen würde. An so was sollte ich jedoch nicht denken und schüttelte meinen Kopf, um sie zu vertreiben. Leider vertrieb es nicht den widerlichen Geschmack aus meinem Mund und das Brennen aus meinem Hals. "Bye Leute, he he he" lallte Thomas, während er wieder zu den anderen torkelte. "Bye bye Tommy", lallte Emilia ebenfalls. Dieser Trank hatte sie schon ganz schön betrunken gemacht. Ich war aber auch schon ganz schön angetrunken.

~Ein Tag später~

*Meine Sicht*

Au, mein Kopf. Er pochte und tat weh. Mit meiner freien Hand griff ich danach, um sicher zu gehen, dass er noch da war. Dann bemerkt ich, dass meine linke Hand unter ein Decke lag. Das komische war nur, es war nicht meine Decke! Als ich mich dann zur Seite drehte, blickte ich direkt in Newts strahlende Augen. Er hatte kein T-Shirt an und hatte seine Arm hinter seinem Kopf platziert. "Guten Morgen", sagte er und strich dabei über meinen Arm, weshalb ich sofort Gänsehaut bekam. "Hey", begrüßte ich ihn, wobei ich die Decke etwas näher an mich zog. "Willst du was essen?" fragte er mich, worauf er dann aufstand und sich anzog. "Ähm, ja...Newt?" stotterte ich vor mich hin. Er drehte sich zu mir, während er sein Shirt anzog und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. "Ich...äh,was ist...ich meine...also gestern?" Ich gab auf, denn ich hatte den Faden verloren. Newt lachte nur. "Was?" fragte er mich verdutzt. "Du weißt schon" gab ich zurück und warf ihm einen dieser, du weißt schon Blicke zu. Er schien es jedoch nicht zu begreifen und schaute mich nur unwissend an. "Du meinst ob wir miteinander...?" fragte er mich und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich nickte und schaute dann schnell weg. "Nein" lachte er. "Du warst letzte Nacht nur sehr betrunken und wir sind zusammen eineschlafen. Das war's, ich schwörs." erklärte er mir und zog sich sein T-Shirt zurecht. Seine Muskeln konnte man dadurch immer noch sehen. Ich musste lachen und Newt ebenfalls.

* * *

Soooooo, hier ist das neue Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Leider ist es nicht so lang geworden, zu mindestens über 700 Wörter. :D Das nächste wird dann aber wieder länger. Das kommt wahrscheinlich am Dienstag oder Donnerstag. ;) Über Rückmeldungen, Anregungen und Ideen würde ich mich sehr freuen. ;) Die spornen einen besonders zum schreiben an. xD Was mich auch sehr freut ist, das meine Leser, aus aller Welt kommen. :) Ihr könnt mir gerne Reviews hinterlassen.

Q: Wer ist eigentlich euer Lieblings Maze Runner Charakter?

A: Meine sind Newt, Chuck und Minho. xD


	11. Filmriss

~Gestern Abend~

Newt und Alby waren in ein Gespräch vertieft. Es schien ein ernstes Gespräch zu sein. Das konnte man an den angespannten Blicken der beiden erkennen. "Hör mal Newt, das mit den Infektionen wird langsam zum Problem. Ich meine jetzt stecken sich sogar welche Tagsüber an!" Alby hatte schon Recht. So etwas war noch nie vorgekommen. Zu Newts Glück war es vor Emiljas Ankunft, weshalb sie davon nichts wusste. Von ihm würde sie es aber wahrscheinlich auch nicht erfahren, er wollte ihr einfach keine Angst machen und sie beschützen. "Du hast schon Recht." Newt grübelte. Im Hintergrund prügelten sich Gally und Thomas, vor dem großen Lagerfeuer, aber die beiden beachteten sie gar nicht, denn das Problem beschäftigte sie ganz schön und sie mussten dringend eine Lösung finden. Um die Prügelei konnten sie sich später kümmern. "Was werden wir jetzt machen, Alby?" fragte der blonde Junge den Anführer ihrer kleinen Truppe. Ob dieser eine Antwort parat hatte war wohl zu bezweifeln, da seine Stirn in Falten gelegt war und seine Hände in seinem Schoss gefallten waren. Er hatte lange dünne Finger und geschmeidige Hände. Generell war er sehr gepflegt und ordentlich. Jemand besseren als Anführer gab es gar nicht. Mit ihm hatte man wirklich eine Chance. "Newt" Er machte eine Pause und atmete tief ein, "ich weiß genau so viel wie du." Missmutig ließen die beiden Freunde die Köpfe hängen und sanken in sich zusammen. "Wir kriegen irgendwie immer nur Probleme und zu wenig Lösungen." beschwerte sich Newt. Seinen Kopf platzierte er auf seiner Hand und stützte sich mit seinem Ellbogen dabei ab. Alby tat es ihm gleich. Dann schwiegen die beiden und beobachten das Geschehen auf der Lichtung. Man konnte das Lagerfeuer sehen, das dermaßen hell war, sodass es fast schon in den Augen weh tat und die wenigen Gestalten, die sich noch dazu gesellten. Die Gestalten waren grau auf dem schwarzen Nachthimmel und waren kaum zu erkennen. Langsam konnten die beiden Jungs die Kälte spüren. Newt schüttelte sich und stieß Alby mit seinem Ellbogen an. "Wollen wir uns zu den anderen gesellen?" Alby reagierte nicht, sondern blickte stur gerade aus, in Gedanken versunken. Newt lachte und sagte:" Wir sehen uns nachher, Kumpel" Er stand auf und ging, in Richtung Lagerfeuer. Die Funken konnte man bis hier sehen. Je näher man kam desto wärmer wurde es. Auch Newt spürte das und als er das Lagerfeuer erreichte, hätte man gar nicht mehr bemerkt, das es Abends war. "Newt mein Freund" lallte Minho, während er ihm ein Bier in die Hand drückte, dann aber auch sofort wieder in der Menge verschwand. Newt, dem anscheinend nicht wirklich nach trinken war, lief erstmal ziellos umher. Er schaute sich alles an, unterhielt sich mit ein paar Leuten hier und da, wärmte sich am Feuer und trank später auch von seinem Bier.

Um 12 Uhr traf er auf Emilia. Sie sahs an einem Baumstamm angelehnt, mit einem Getränk in der Hand und lachte. Zusammen mit Chuck. Seine Schritte beschleunigten sich und er stolperte fast. Torkelnd kam er bei den beiden an.

*Meine Sicht*

"Newt, lang nicht gesehen" lallte ich und versuchte aufzustehen, was mir aber nicht besonders gelang, da ich fast um viel. "Emilia" schrie er von weitem, weshalb Chuck zusammen zuckte. Ich hatte Newt schon seit mehrere Stunden nicht gesehen, aber es schien so, als hätte er viel Spaß gehabt. Das konnte man an dem Alkoholgeruch erkennen. Newt war hacke dicht und so auch ich. "Wie viel hast du getrunken, Emilia?" fragte er mich, während er sich zwischen mich und Chuck quetschte und dann auf den Stamm plumpste. Der Stamm machte kurz knack, vielleicht war es aber auch Chuck, der quietschte, weil Newt sich auf seine Hand gesetzt hatte. Dieser zog sie aber sofort weg. Chuck, offensichtlich eingequetscht und peinlich berührt, erhob sich und stand nun vor uns. "Ich glaub ich stör euch zwei etwas, ich schau mal was die anderen machen." sagte er mit seiner piepsigen Stimme. Er zupfte noch kurz an einer Strähne seines Haares bevor er in die Richtung einer kleinen Jungs Gruppe tapste. Die Gruppe stand etwas weiter weg vom Lagerfeuer. Unter ihnen war auch Winston. Die anderen kannte ich nicht. Newt kannte sie alle. Vermutlich schon seit Jahren. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie lange die alle hier feststecken. Ich selbst kann es kaum hier aushalten. Selbst wenn ich betrunken bin. "Mir ist kalt" Newt zitterte und rieb sich die Arme. Seine Hände berührten dabei ganz leicht meine Haut und ich zitterte. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es wegen der Kälte oder der Berührung war. Am liebsten hätte ich mich an seine Schulter gelehnt, aber es geht nicht. Ich war viel zu betrunken dafür.


End file.
